Little Red
by Badasss Goddess14
Summary: After the war, Melina Potter takes her godson/blood adoptive son away from England and the Wizarding away. Five years later she becomes the Cloud Arcobaleno. 30 years later, the Arcobaleno is finally broken. What if Mel secrets start coming out and her past comes back to haunt her? Also who is the bounty Huntress that is called 'Little Red?
1. Chapter 1

**(Melina 'Mel' Potter was never the same after losing her godfather, Sirius and after she finds out Dumbledore's plans about her and her best-friends betrayal. Her life changes more when she gets a letter from Gringotts.)**

* * *

Melina Potter watched in horror as Sirius was pushed into the veil and she then went into a rage as she chased after the one who killed her godfather in front of her, Bellatrix Lestrange. She doesn't remember what she did in her rage. But later on Remus told her, that she killed Bellatrix with weird purple flames.

Mel then found out that Dumbledore has been manipulating and using her as a pawn, she also found out that her so called best-friends weren't really her friends but spies for Dumbledore, who paid them to be her friends and spy on her for him. After that she broke their 'friendship' and refused to be anywhere near them.

The only ones that she hangs around are the only ones that she trusted and see as family which are Remus, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Neville and Luna. She also told them about Dumbledore's plans for her and the betrayal of Hermione and Ron, which made all of them angry but they couldn't do anything because it would let Dumbledore know that Melina knew what he had planned for her.

 **...**  
 **...**

A week after being back with her 'relatives', the Dursleys, she has decided that she would leave England and the Wizarding World, she would only come back if her own were in trouble. Her family already knew what she planned and were fine with it, they knew that she needed to get away.

The day that Mel planned to leave, was the day that she got a letter from Gringotts from the Gringotts Director, Ragnok.

The letter had said that Gringotts had been trying to contact her numerous times and have failed because apparently that Albus Dumbledore has been intercepting their letters to her. That they had made the letter a Portkey and will activate when she says the activation word 'Family Protection'.

Mel was angry that Dumbledore has been intercepting her letters from Gringotts. _'That old manipulative goat bastard needs to stop meddling in my life already.'_ She thought angrily

She had already let Hedwig out, she shrinked her trunk before she placed it in her pocket. She then grabbed the letter before saying. "Family Protection." She then felt a hook grab her behind the navel and felt herself being whisked away from Privet Drive. She was able to land on her feet somehow.

"Nice landing." A voice said.

Mel quickly spun around to where the voice came from to see an elderly goblin sitting in a chair at a desk. She realized that this was most likely Ragnok and so she bowed to the goblin. Ragnok was shocked that a witch had just bowed to him and came to realize that Melina Rose Potter was very different from other witches. Ragnok bowed back before gesturing her to sit in front of the desk.

"Ms. Potter, I'm glad to see that you finally got the letter and came to Gringotts. You are probably wondering why I have summoned you. Right?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, I was wondering why you have summoned me. It's also lucky that I got your letter today because I had planned to leave England and the Wizarding World."

Ragnok hummed. It seemed to him that Melina was planning to leave the Wizarding World for awhile or probably for good. He pulled out a piece of parchment along with a ritual knife which he passed to Mel. "This is an Inheritance Test. Please prick any of your fingers and let seven drops of blood fall onto the parchment. This is the Inheritance Test to see what families you're heiress to, what your status is, blocks, creature inheritance, parents, siblings and other." Ragnok explained to her.

She nodded before she pricked her index finger and watched as the required drops fall onto the parchment and wasn't too shocked to see the cut heal itself after the seventh drop of blood.

 **[Inheritance Test for: Melina Rose Potter-Black**

 **Parents: James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, Blood adopted by Sirius Black**

 **Status: Royal Pureblood**

 **Other:**

 **Ancestor: Gina Sawada-Evans**

 **Distant Cousin: Iemitsu Sawada**

 **Paternal:**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

 **Maternal:**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Evans**

 **Most Ancient and Royal House of Le Fay.**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Inverse**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Vongola**

 **Magic has declared that Melina Rose Potter to be the heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emyrs**

 **Creature Inheritance:**

 **Wolf Shifter (Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Soulmates (4): Unknown for now**

 **Blocks:**

 **Animagus (4): Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Core: Blocked 98% and 95% when in danger by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Wandless Magic: Blocked 70% by Albus Dumbledore; slowly eroding**

 **Photographic Memory: Blocked 90% by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Natural Occlumency: Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Elemental Magic: Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Beast Speech: Blocked 90% by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Metamorphmagus: Blocked 95% by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Primary Flames - Sky Flames: Blocked 99% by Albus Dumbledore].**

Ragnok was shocked and disgusted as he read the results of Mel's Inheritance Test. He was shocked on how many blocks were on her and also disgusted at Albus Dumbledore for placing that many blocks on her.

"How am I a pureblood. I thought my mother was a muggleborn?" Mel asked.

"It seems that your mother is from a long line of squibs." Ragnok explained to her.

Ragnok then got up from his desk. "Come with me, some goblin healers can take the blocks off of you." He then leads Mel out of his office and to the Gringotts' hospital wing.

 **...**  
 **...**

Mel laying on a hospital bed as the goblin healers, Redclaw and Greyclaw are unblocking the blocks on her. Once they unblocked her core, she started feeling pain and soon passed out. After she passed out, her magic burst from her body, sending Ragnok, Redclaw and Greyclaw away from her and across from the room.

The three goblins watched as her lightning scar opened up as black smoke came out of her scar and there was a scream that sounds like a man's. The black smoke then became a shade that is shaped like a man. Then Mel's Sky and Cloud Flames attacked the shade while she is unconscious. Once the shade was destroyed by the orange and purple flames, the Sky and Cloud Flames faded away.

Ragnok was angry, there was a horcrux in her scar and no one thought to get rid of it. He also became more angry when the Redclaw and Greyclaw told him that she has been abused, starved and neglected since she was a year old after losing her parents after they did a full body scan to check her health. It would seem that Melina Potter's relatives have been abusing her since she was left with them.

 **...**  
 **...**

It's two days later when Mel finally wakes up. She opened her eyes before she sat up in the hospital bed to see that she was in the hospital wing of Gringotts.

"I see that you're finally awake Ms. Potter." Ragnok said as he walked into the hospital wing and over to Mel's hospital bed.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Mel asked.

"Two days." Ragnok then pulls out a long ring jewelry box, he placed it on the hospital bed before opening it to reveal 11 rings. "11 of the rings of the Lady or Lord of the houses that you are head of now.

"Can the Ladyship rings meld into one?" Mel then watches as the 11 rings of the lady of the houses meld together. Now there was only one rings in the long ring jewelry box. She then placed the two rings on, they glowed for a minute and resized to fit her fingers before the glow faded away. "Wow... cool."

"Melina, there is something else that I need to tell you and it's important." Ragnok told her.

"What is it?" Mel asked as she looked at Ragnok.

"Something happened after you fell unconscious when your core was unblocked." Ragnok said before continuing. "We don't know how but you had a horcrux in your scar. So after you passed out, something happened with it and your primary flames attacked it, destroying it. So you no longer have a horcrux in your scar meaning you're no longer a horcrux."

"What the bloody hell is a horcrux?"

Ragnok then explained what a horcrux is to her and Mel was angry that there was a tainted fragment of a soul in her lightning scar. She was so angry that her eyes changed to sunburnt orange due to her Sky Flames. Ragnok tensed when he felt her Sky Aura but relaxed when she calmed down.

"Ragnok, if I'm a horcrux, does that mean that Voldemort made more then one? It's obviously that I was an accidental horcrux." Mel said as she looked at Ragnok.

"Yes, I think that he made more then one horcrux. But don't worry, we will find them and get rid of them."

"Anyways Ragnok, do I have any houses that Dumbledore doesn't know about and are in a different country?" She wanted to know because she would move them, so she get away from England, the Wizarding World and Dumbledore's manipulations.

"Yes, there is two places that Dumbledore doesn't know about and are in two different countries. A manor is in Italy, Sicily and the other one is a manor hotel in Japanese, Namimori."

"Can I get a Portkey to the manor hotel in Namimori?" Mel asked.

Ragnok nodded. "Yes and I will sent a appointment for your to met the Japanese Ministry of Magic, so you can become a Japan civilian." And Mel nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: There will be bashing of Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly. Also Melina had activated her Sky Flames when she was a baby after being attacked by Voldemort but Dumbledore placed a block over them. She also activated her Cloud Flames in her second year in the Chamber of Secrets.**

 **It looks like Melina Potter lost her godfather, Sirius and ended up killing Bellatrix with weird purple flames. She also found out Dumbledore's plans for her and the betrayal of Hermione and Ron. But it's a good thing that she still have some people that she can trust. Mel has finally took a Inheritance Test and plans to leave England and the Wizarding World. Also there will be a timeship on the next chapter.**

 **Also how old should Melina be when she becomes the Cloud Arcobaleno? 20 or 21 years old? Also if anyone want me to add anything to this story, just send me a request in a review.**

 **It's like 'Little Red' won the vote with 7 votes, 2 votes more then 'The Red Reaper', which had 5 votes. I might do a different story with the title as 'The Red Reaper' in the future.**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(It's been a year and five months since Mel left England and the Wizarding World. She is now back to the Wizarding World to finish the war because those that she claimed as her family are being threatened.)**

* * *

It's been a year and five months since Mel left both England and the Wizarding World. She has been living in Namimori, Japan for a year now and is now a Japan citizen. Dobby and Winky had came with her when she came to Namimori since they bonded with her. She had bonded with Dobby in her second year after freeing him from Lucius and she had bonded with Winky when Dobby brought the drunk female house-elf to her and she had bonded with her.

She also enrolled into the magical academy in Namimori but has tutors from the academy come to her home to tutor her in magic instead of going to the academy. She would only go to the academy to take her exams. She also have a tutor that tutors her about the Dying Will Flames or Soul-Fire as the magicals call them. She learned how to use and control her Flames, along with fusing her Sky and Cloud Flames into weapons, along with creating Flame Attacks.

Mel also had to create her own weapon and learn how to use it since it was required in the academy. When she made her weapon, she used Orichalcum because it's one of the strongest materials in existence and would give her advantage over others.

She called her weapon Scarlet Chaos, it has a main form and can changed into different kinds of weapons. It's main form is a six shot double-action revolver, with purple engraving on it's grip and barrel. On it's frame is a triangular attachment that bears the name Scarlet on one side and the other side has the name Chaos on it. Scarlet Chaos also possesses a rapid-fire trigger for quick shooting. She can use both her magic and Flames with Scarlet Chaos. She also quickly mastered her weapon.

While in her free time, she started learning Freestyle Bike Riding, along with driving, sports car, motorcycle and stunts. She plans on becoming a stunt person. Either for a magical or mundane career.

She also learned how to control her Wolf Shifter side. She found out that she had three forms as a Wolf Shifter. Her first form is female wolf pup. her wolf pup form is red with her ears and tail tipped black. Her second form is her half wolf form, in her half wolf form, she has red wolf ears while the tips are black, she has a red wolf tail while the tip is black, her fingernails became claws and her canine teeth sharped into fangs. Her third and last form is what she called her monster form, she is a horse size red female wolf while the tips of her ears are black and the tip of her tail is also black. In all of her forms, her eyes stay the same bright green.

Also a month ago, she got a letter from Ragnok, telling her that they got almost all of Voldemort's horcrux and got rid of them but there is one left and that it kept with Voldemort's side almost all the time.

 **...**  
 **...**

Mel is in the training ground with her sensei in Dying Will Flames, she was trying to create a new Flame Attack. But she couldn't focus since she can feel like something bad was happening in the Wizarding World in England and that it had to do with those that she claimed as family.

"What is wrong, Mel-chan?" Hikari asked her student, she noticed that she wasn't able to focus today.

"I have been having a bad feeling like something bad is happening in England and that it has to do with those that I claimed as my family." Mel said with worry in her voice.

Hikari winced at that, she knew that one of Mel's primary Flames are Cloud Flames. Clouds are territorial and possessive over what they claim as theirs, be they Classic or Inverted. And Mel is the strongest Cloud that she has ever met, so she almost feels a little bad for whoever attacks or kills those that she claims as hers.

Just then Dobby popped in the training ground with a letter in his hands. "Dobby brought Mistress Mel a letter that just arrived here." He said as he handed Mel the letter before popping away.

Mel opened the letter and started reading it.

 _ **[Dear Mel:**_

 _ **Hey Mel, we are writing to tell you that the final battle is happening and we might not make it, so we wrote this to say a goodbye. We each are going to say our goodbye to you in this letter.**_

 ** _Remus: Hey little Sky Cub, I don't know if I will survive this war, so I want to say goodbye and tell you some good news, Tonks finally gave birth to our son six months ago and we named him Edward Remus 'Teddy' Lupin._**

 ** _Bill: Hey Mel, before I say my goodbye to you, I need to tell you this. Me and Fleur finally got married but are wedding got crashed by Death Eaters. Well anyways I guess this a goodbye if I don't survive this war._**

 ** _Charlie: I guess this is a goodbye Little Dragoness if I don't survive this war._**

 ** _Fred & George: Hey little sister, it looks like the final battle is finally happening. We may actually die and never see you again. We don't want to say goodbye to our little sister but if we do, we hope that you have a happy life and keep on bringing mischief and Chaos around the world._**

 ** _Neville: I really wish that you were here, you are a natural leader and that's what we need. But apart of me is glad that you are away from here. I really hope this isn't a goodbye to you, my godsister and Sky but if it is, I hope you have a happy life after all this is over._**

 ** _Luna: You know if I have to say goodbye, I wish I could see that famous Inverse Temper._**

 ** _We all love you, our Sky, no matter what happens in the final battle._**

 ** _Love your claimed family.]_**

Mel is shocked and horrified at what she just read. Does it mean that all of those that she claimed as hers are going to die in the final battle or just some of them. She can't have that, she can't lose those that she claimed as her family, she doesn't know if she will survive if they all die.

"It looks like I'm going back to England to finish this stupid war and make sure my family stays alive." Mel said before she started walking towards her home to get changed to something that is meant for war or battle.

Hikari sighed before leaving to tell Mel's tutors what is happens and that she might be gone for a few days or a week.

* * *

 **-Hogwarts-**

Both the light and dark side stopped in their fighting when they saw purple flames appearing in the battle field. Once the purple flames faded away to reveal a black haired teenager wearing a blood red cloak with the hood over her head covering her face. Unknown to all of them that the red cloaked person is Melina Potter.

Mel creates real illusions of lions, tigers and snakes before she sends them to attack the Death Eaters. She then summoned Scarlet Chaos to her before she started attacking the Death Eaters, making sure her hood never came off. After she knocked a Death Eater out, she saw Remus and Tonks fighting Death Eaters together when a Death Eater sent the Killing Curse towards them, hitting both of them, killing them.

"NO!" Mel roared out as her eyes changed from bright green to a glowing Cloud purple. Cloud Flames burst from her body, twisting and turning around her body. Wind was whipping around her as her magic rised as she went into her Cloud Rage because one of her own was just killed and have her partially bond to Remus being broken as he dies. Her hood was blown off of her head because of the wind whipping around her, shocked everyone besides those that she claimed as hers.

"Potter!" Voldemort hissed out as he glared at her.

"Melina?!" Yelled out everyone minus Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Neville and Luna. Those that she claimed as her family all smiled when they saw her.

Mel ignored Voldemort as she went after the Death Eater that had just killed Remus and Tonks. She seemed to disappear in a red blur as she used her enhanced speed which is propagated by her Cloud Flames and appeared behind the Death Eater that she just killed one of hers and Tonks.

 **"Cloud Burning Pillar!"** Mel snapped her fingers. Then Cloud Flames burst from under the Death Eater in a purple flame pillar and engulfs the said Death Eater in purple flames. The Death Eater screams out in pain as he was being burned by the purple flames.

30 minutes later the pillar of Cloud Flames faded away to reveal a dead Death Eater, who's body is burnt to crisp. The good side was shocked and horror at what Mel had just done while Voldemort and his side were shocked at what she had just done. Fred, George, Neville and Luna just smiled, they knew that the Death Eater deserved what their Sky had just done.

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been an hour since Mel arrived to the battle at Hogwarts, she taking out any Death Eaters either knocking them out or killing them. She also made sure that the rest of her guardians were safe and stayed alive.

She is now fighting Voldemort, she dodges the Killing Curse with her shifter wolf reflexes. She kept on dodging Voldemort's spells with her shifter wold reflexes which is pissing him off. "Stand still so I can kill you, Potter!"

Mel laughed when she heard Voldemort say that. "Yeah like I'm going to stay still, so you can kill me. I'm not stupid."

"It doesn't matter because I will kill you. And after I kill you, I will kill everyone that you care about." Voldemort hissed out.

Mel tensed at the threat towards her own, her eyes then changed glowing purple-sunburnt orange eyes as she started growling. _'How dare he threaten what is mine!'_ She thought in fury. Her left was engulfed in Sky Flames while her right hand was engulfed in Cloud Flames.

Everyone froze when they felt powerful Killing Intent and everyone besides Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Neville and Luna are shocked that it was coming from Melina Potter.

"Uh-oh."

"It looks like."

"Little sister is pissed off" Fred and George said with a mischief smile.

Mel growled out. "You shouldn't have threaten what is mine!" She then started chanting what seems like a spell as she raised both of her hands up in the air above her head and her palm facing the sky. **"I gather up my Sky and Cloud Flames together to summon my Cosmic Flames up to create... Giant Cosmic Fireball!"**

A giant purple-orange fireball was formed out of Cosmic Flames and the giant cosmic fireball was hovering above her palms. "And now you will pay for threatening what is mine!" She threw the giant purple-orange fireball at Voldemort and he couldn't dodged it, so he was engulfed in the Cosmic Flames.

Voldemort let out a scream of pain as he was engulfed in the giant cosmic fireball and a wand came flying toward Mel, which she caught. She looked at the wand that she caught and was shocked that it was the Elder Wand, she also knew that the wand is meant to be hers since she felt warmth run through her body.

Once the giant purple-orange fireball faded away, Voldemort was dead and was soon turned to ashes. Soon after that, the Death Eaters were knocked out and taken away to Azkaban by a few Aurors.

Fred, George, Luna and Neville walked over to Mel, their Sky. Mel calms down as she sees her four guardians were safe, her Sky and Cloud Flames faded away and her eyes changed back to her normal bright green eyes. She gave each of them a quick hug, telling them she was glad that they were okay.

Then Ron and Hermione came rushing over to them causing Fred, George, Luna and Neville to tense and move a little in front of their Sky to protect her from her two former 'best-friends'. Hermione and Ron stopped when they saw Fred, George, Luna and Neville move in front of Mel and blocking them from getting close to her.

"Mates, move so we can catch up with our best-friend who has been gone for a year and five months." Ron said. But the four guardians didn't move from where they are standing, not letting the two traitors get anywhere near their Sky.

"We don't think so Ronald." Fred said as he glared at his little brother.

"We aren't letting you near our little sister." George said as he also glared at little brother.

"After what you and Granger did to her." Both of them said.

"What do you mean what we did to Mel?! We didn't do anything to her, she was the one who left and abandoned us while all this was going on!" Hermione was almost yelling. Which gets the attention of everyone.

"Oh yeah you two didn't do anything to Mel." Neville said sarcastically. Which shocked everyone because who knew that Neville Longbottom had grown a backbone. "It's not like you weren't pretending to be Mel's friends and spying on her for Dumbledore, which he paid both of you to do."

Ron and Hermione paled at that, they didn't know anyone knew about what they have been paid to do. They both wondered how they found out, how Mel found out. Was that the reason that she had left after fifth year?

Almost everyone minus two other people were shocked and disgusted what Ron and Hermione had done. The other two that weren't shocked or disgusted is Molly and Ginny.

Hermione was going to deny what they said when Ron opened his mouth. "How the bloody hell do you know about that!"

"I told them before I left." Mel said as she moved from behind her friends/guardians. She then glared at Hermione and Ron. "And I found out a week after losing Sirius when I overheard you two and Dumbledore talking. That is one of the reasons that I left after fifth year."

Hermione and Ron was shocked to find out Mel was the one to find out and told the others.

"Come on guys, let's go." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Mel, Fred, George, Luna and Neville then left. They left four people angry, everyone else was shocked and was glaring at Hermione and Ron for what they had done to Mel.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

 **It's looks like the war is finally over and everyone found out about Hermione and Ron's betrayal. Also Remus and Tonks was killed but Mel killed the Death Eater that killed them. What will happen in the next chapter? Will she find out that she has a godson? Well keep on reading and find out.**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
